Black Rhimos
The Black Rhimos is a Rhinoceros-type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Black Rhimos is a Rhinoceros-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire for use by their forces. The Black Rhimos was based on a scaled down version of the venerable Red Horn design, improving on its speed and agility without sacrificing too much armor or firepower. The Zoid sports two interesting features. Its nose horn is a powerful drill that can be used to punch through enemy armor and fortifications. Its back also conceals a single-seat hovercraft that can act as a separate vehicle. The Black Rhimos is still rather clumsy for a Zoid of its size, and it does lack protection from behind. Despite these weaknesses, the Zoid is still a powerful opponent, especially when used en masse. Battle Story Appearances The Black Rhimos was developed by the Zenebas Empire during the Emperor's exile on the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Black Rhimos was used as a part of the Zenebas "D-Day" landings in ZAC 2042. Alongside other new Zoids like the Brachios and Wardick, the Black Rhimos' power was enough to steamroll the forces of the Helic Republic, forcing them to fall back to their capital. In ZAC 2044, the Empire introduced a new version of the Black Rhimos, the Black Rhimos Mk II. This version featured improved performance, and was considerably faster than the initial version. The Black Rhimos Mk II remained in service with the Zenebas Empire until its fall in ZAC 2049, but a small number of units survived in the service of the Guylos Empire. The remaining Black Rhimos Zoids stayed with the Guylos Empire forces, and were later used during their invasion of the Western Continent in ZAC 2099. Media Appearances Manga The Black Rhimos briefly appears in the New Century Manga. UK Zoids Comic The Black Rhinos' only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. Zoids2 Promotion The Black Rhimos also appeared in the Zoids2 promotional mini-comic. Interestingly enough, the artist drew the Zoid with the head, tail and weapons of a Black Rhimos, but the body and legs of a Redhorn. Video games The Black Rhimos also appeared in the various Zoids Saga Game Boy games, along with the more obscure Game Boy Color game'' Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story)'' and the Game Boy Advance game Cyber Drive Zoids. Trading Cards The Black Rhimos was featured in the Empire Booster pack of the Original Battle Card Game of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Zoids (1983) The Black Rhimos was released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. Introduced in, 1986 production continued until about 1989. This Zoid was, with Wardick, the very first Power Up 1000 made. The Black Rhimos comes on four frames, along with a large wind-up motor, two canopies, six rubber caps, two small chrome silver pilots, and label sheets. The Black Rhimos is moulded in black, red, and grey. The translucent canopies are smoke-colored. Once wound, the Black Rhimos will walk forward and raise its guns. The Zoid's head can be manually raised or lowered; when lowered, the drill horn will spin. The Zoid's back can be opened, and a small hover platform can be detached. Super 1000 Zoids As part of the Super 1000 Zoids line, the Black Rhimos was released in the UK and Europe in 1988, under the name Black Rhinos. There were no changes to the model, aside from packaging. Black Rhimos MK-2 In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Black Rhimos, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new color scheme, featuring flat black armor and maroon structure, along with red canopies. There were no changes to the actual design. Zoids 2 A version of the Black Rhimos was released in the European Zoids 2 line, under the name Redhorn. This version was colored chrome silver, black, and maroon. Coro Coro Black Rhimos The Black Rhimos was released in Japan in 2000, as a limited edition sold through the Coro Coro news modelling magazine. This version had flat black armor, dull red structure, bronze weapons, and green canopies. The Zoid also had a new sticker sheet with generic NJR stickers, but no new type number. This version was only sold in limited numbers. Coro Coro Metal Rhimos A second version of the Black Rhimos was also sold through Coro Coro news, under the name Metal Rhimos. This version had silver armor, black structure, bronze weapons, and green canopies. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize Metal Rhimos The Metal Rhimos was released in 2002. This version was a mass-release and was identical to the limited Coro Coro version, except for being a slightly duller color. It was assigned the number EZ-155. The American release was Hasbro-branded, while the international version was TOMY-branded. Black Rhimos The Black Rhimos was released in 2002. This version was identical to the Coro Coro mass release version. It was one of the three sole new Zoids seen in France in 2003. It was assigned the number of EZ-000. The American release was Hasbro-branded, while the international version was TOMY-branded. The Rhimos box shows it being a Helic Zoid, while the manual shows it being a Guylos Zoid. Genesis The Black Rhimos was released as a part of the Genesis line, under the name Hebby Rhimos. The Hebby Rhimos was a part initial wave of Zoids not based on the anime. This version had metallic grey structure and blue armor, as well as orange canopies, and only came with a single pilot. Generations It was the third model release for the Dengeki Hobby Magazine special Zoids: Generations storyline. It was essentially a re-packaged Hebby Rhimos with a Houndsoldier included. It appears in the series as the Zoid of one of the protagonists. It features a customized horn and missile pod. Hound rymoss.jpg Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NAR Category:Super 1000 Zoids Category:Zoids 2 Category:CoroCoro Comics Limited Editions Category:NPR Category:Zoids: Generations Category:Rhinoceros-Type Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids